


The Proposal

by yaustalla333



Category: Ocean's (Movies), Ocean's 8, Ocean's Eight
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 08:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15068861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaustalla333/pseuds/yaustalla333
Summary: A short story in which everybody wrongfully assumes that the news of the marriage equality decision was somehow presented to Debbie Ocean while she was planning a heist in solitary...AKApls help me I don't have any ideas yet all I do all day is sit around and think about how gay this movie was. It's ruining my life.





	The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of the 3 year anniversary of marriage equality! RIP the SCOTUS we knew and loved.

As soon as Debbie walked into the loft she knew something was up. It was way too quiet for this to be a normal Tuesday night in the middle of July. Not in this house. 

“Hello?” She called out, to no avail. “Girls?” She paused, no answer. “Lou? Babe?” She put one foot on the stairs, calling up to her girlfriend, who seemed to be missing. She was just about to take out her phone and call Lou when Rose came bursting out of the kitchen holding three double bottles of wine and almost a full case of champagne. 

“Oh!” She called out, seemingly frazzled. “Deborah, you’re here! Come along, everyone’s up on the roof.” She said, climbing the stairs quickly. “Stars are lovely tonight.” She added, sensing Debbie’s hesitation. 

“We’re in Queens…” Debbie answered, uncertain of how Rose thought anyone would be able to see the stars living in the city, but quickly writing off her frazzled manner as a part of her quirky personality. 

When they got to the roof, Debbie lost her breath a little bit. It had been a while since she’d been up there, but someone had really gotten the decorating bug. Fairy lights were hung up on poles around the rooftop balcony, the normal outdoor furniture was still up there but with a few added tables, making enough space for everyone to sit comfortably. 

“Hi honey.” Debbie said, not quite able to tear her eyes away from the new decorations but not quite willing to go another minute of the day away from Lou either. 

“Hey Baby.” Lou said, and something about her tone, the softness maybe, made Debbie look at her for a second. 

“What’s all this?” She asked loudly enough for everyone to hear, unsure of who’s event this was, and the music was turned down to a quiet lull. 

“Debs, come here.” Lou said, a little ...nervously? She took Debbie’s hand gently and pulled her over towards the edge, where they could see the city below them and the famous skyline in the distance. 

“Lou I don’t know--” Debbie began, quickly cut off by her partner in both love and crime. 

“Just listen for a second Baby.” Lou asked gently, and Debbie simply nodded, entranced by the blonde’s calm tone. She, an observant criminal mastermind, didn’t even register all the girls drifting a little closer. 

“Deb’s we’ve known each other for a long time.” Lou laughed a little bit. “Longer than I’ve ever known anyone in my whole life, I think. And sometimes, I think I know you perfectly. I can always read what you’re thinking, what you need, and I can predict your next move, and you can predict mine.” She grins at the smirk that graces Debbie’s face at that. “But then, just when I think I’m so content and in love with how perfectly we fit together and understand each other, you do something that completely surprises me. You actually pay for a dinner or a new blouse.” Lou said, in a teasing tone, earning a light laugh, and Debbie smiled through shiny eyes. “In these little moments, just when I think I couldn’t possibly love you anymore, my heart expands, it almost explodes.” She says. “Sometimes I literally have to walk away and take a couple deep breaths until it’s no longer a medical hazard for me to look at you again. You take my breath away everyday, predictable or unpredictable, and it’s taken me far too long to realize that I don’t want to spend another second without making sure everyone in the world knows it. I waited 5 years, 8 months, and 12 days, give or take, and I think that’s long enough.” Lou finishes, blinking back some of her own tears and taking a breath. 

“Lou?” Debbie asks questioningly. “What are you--?” She begins to ask, but of course she’s interrupted again. 

“Will you let me finish?” Lou retorts, with a wet laugh. 

“Deborah Ocean,” she says, before another deep breath. “Will you make me the luckiest criminal in the world, and marry me?” She says, finally dropping down to one knee, and producing a black velvet box, which contrasts perfectly with a sharp sterling silver and diamond engagement ring. 

“Lou, I--I don’t know--I don’t understand?” Debbie stammers, very close to fully crying. 

“Debs?” Lou asks, confidence wavering a little bit. 

“Lou, baby, you know I love you more than anything in this world. And if we could, I would marry you in an instant.” Debbie begins. 

“And we can’t because…?” Lou stands now, more than a little confused. 

“Baby...there are laws, it’s not, I mean, it’s not legal.” Debbie finishes, with a couple tears rolling down her cheeks. 

“Oh shit.” Constance says in the background. It’s followed by a sharp “ouch!” As Nine Ball elbows her in the gut. 

Debbie looks around, gauging everyone’s ‘who’s gonna tell her’ reactions. “What?” She asks, looking around, then looking back at Lou when nobody answers her. “What?” She asks, voice small, looking into soft blue eyes. 

“Jesus Debs, I’m so sorry. I thought you knew--I didn’t think about--fucking solitary.” Lou finishes, more to herself than anyone else. 

“What the fuck is going on?” Debbie asks, getting aggravated. She moves closer to Lou, grabbing onto the lapels of her vest. 

“Debs, they legalized gay marriage in 2015.” Lou tells her partner, and the lateness of the news clearly loses some of the happiness it should bring to Debbie. 

“2015?” Debbie looks around incredulously, after a minute or so of catching up with herself. “Three years ago?” She asks, looking at Lou, who nods. 

“Lou, I--I mean--Holy Shit.” Debbie says, covering her face with her hands, giving into some long awaited tears. 

“Debs?” Lou asks cautiously, “Honey, I know it’s a lot to take in.” She approaches again, placing a hand on Debbie’s back. “Debs, are you okay?” She asks into her ear, frowning sympathetically when her partner shakes her head. 

It takes Debbie a minute to calm herself down enough to speak. Still through tears she says, “I didn’t know.” She says, and Lou’s heart nearly breaks. 

“Awww” Daphne says, and this time it’s her turn to shout in pain when Tammy elbows her. 

“Debbie, it’s okay!” Lou smiles. “You know now!” Her smile not faltering when Debbie finally looks up at her, still frowning with tears running down her cheeks. She grabs onto a couple of Lou’s fingers and mumbles something, the only part that Lou can hear is something about ‘this whole time.’ 

“What was that baby?” She asks, putting down the ring in favor of cupping a wet cheek. 

“This whole time!” Debbie cries a little louder. “We could have been married this whole time!” She pouts, and Lou almost fucking loses it she’s so heartbroken and happy at the same time. 

“Debs, we’ve got the rest of our lives, Buttercup.” She says, taking her chin between three fingers and pulling Debbie in for a long kiss that says everything she doesn’t want to say in front of everybody else. They keep their mouths together until everybody starts whistling, and Debbie runs out of breath. 

“Ask me again.” Debbie says after a shaky breath, using her free hand to blot at her puffy eyes, regaining some composure. Lou gets back on one knee. 

“Deborah, will you marry me?” She asks, smiling cheekily, with a strong glint in her eyes. 

“God, yes.” Debbie says, smiling finally, pulling Lou up by the lapels again and giving her barely enough time to slip the ring on her finger before she’s pulling her in for a crushing kiss and everyone is passing around bottles of champagne.


End file.
